


The Most Important Thing

by LankySandwich



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, all that good stuff, ladrien, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: After a destructive Akuma attack, Marinette and Adrien find themselves trapped together. Unless one of them transforms in front of the other, they won't make it out alive. The struggles of keeping the most important secret in history vs saving the lives of the ones you love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This one may start out a little slow but gets better (I promise). Please go easy on me :D

It was a Friday afternoon like any other. Adrien had planned to spend the afternoon with Nino, but he suddenly backed out saying he promised to do something with Alya. Adrien was a little disappointed, but didn’t want to come between the couple.

He had just stepped out of the school building when he heard whispering in the bushes beside the steps. Suddenly Marinette jumped out of the brush as if she was shoved, and looked at him like a scared rabbit.

“Woah, Marinette? Are you okay?” He asked, a little concerned.

“Oh! Uh, yea, I’m fine! Just checking for thorns in the flower beds! Don’t want anyone hurting themselves, right?” Marinette explained, a little stumbly. Adrien smiled. That's so like her.

“A-Anyways!” Marinette continued. “I have a quentin- I mean a question!”

“A question? Whats up?” Adrien asked.

“U-um…” It took her a second, but she finally got it out. “Have you heard of the new cafe that just opened across from the park?” She gestured towards the park opposite her house.

“Oh, yea. They asked my father if I could do some promotional shots there.” Adrien explained, looking over the greenery towards the cafe.

“W-Well!” Marinette continued, holding his attention. “I heard they do really good milkshakes, soooo…” She looked down at her shoes and twiddled her fingers.

“Oh, I love milkshakes! We should go there sometime.” Adrien suggested.

Suddenly Marinette yelled. “YES!” Adrien looked shocked, then Marinette recovered. “I mean, that's a good idea! Let’s say tomorrow at 11 am!”

Adrien thought for a moment. It was Saturday tomorrow. Usually his father had him doing modelling work on his days off from school, but as he recalled, this was a rare day when he didn’t have to work till later in the evening. Something about the lightning being perfect around that time.

“You know, I think I’m free tomorrow morning.” Adrien quipped. Marinette’s eyes widened and her face turning several shades darker.

“R-really?” She asked, looking gobsmacked. Adrien laughed a little.

“Yeah, I know. It’s so rare that I’m not shooting. I’d love to check out that cafe with you Marinette.”

Marinette seemed to be frozen. He was about to ask if she was okay when he received a text. It was from Nathalie, she was wondering why he hadn’t arrived home yet. Adrien sighed.

“I’d better get going, Nathalie is probably freaking out.”

“Oh, yea! No worries. I’ll see you torromow- I mean tomorrow!” Marinette fumbled. Adrien let out a short laugh at her quirkiness. It was rare to see her acting so friendly towards him and not his superhero alter-ego.

“Yea, tomorrow. 11 am.”

Marinette waved goodbye as he left. As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette sank to the ground, and Alya appeared out of the brush next to the stairs.

“GIRL!” She exclaimed grabbing Marinette and shaking her violently. “YOU DID IT!”

“I did....” Marinette sighed, completely exhausted. “Why are you just sitting there? You just asked Adrien out on a date!”

“I…. did?” She seemed to still be taking it in.

Alya sighed. “You finally conquered your fear and now you’re too happy to even function, huh?”

She escorted Marinette to her house and walked inside. Tom and Sabine initially thought she was sick, but Alya explained she just had a case of too much excitement. When Alya finally brought her up to her room and said goodbye before disappearing under her trap door, Marinette finally processed what had just happened.

Adrien Agreste was going on a date with her tomorrow.

Tikki covered her ears as Marinette squeaked and squealed. All she wanted to do was dance, but she ended up just falling to the floor and rolling around until her urge to celebrate was satiated. She rolled onto her back and sighed, staring up at the photos pinned above her bed. Then she had an idea. She grabbed her phone and composed a new text message to “Kitty”.

**_I HAVE HUGE NEWS. NETFLIX AND CHILL TONIGHT?_ **


	2. Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Chat have such a cute bromance going on, I just had to cash in on it at some point in the story :D Enjoy!

Sometimes Adrien thought that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to use his superhero alter-ego to Netflix and Chill with one of his best friends of a Friday night. Then he remembered the delectable pastries from the bakery that Marinette had offered to share with him if he showed up, and his concerns were back-benched to the darkest most isolated corner of his brain.  
And so our hero found himself swinging over the rooftops of Paris towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and to Marinette Dupain-Cheng herself.  
This had been going on for awhile. Ever since the night of Glaciator, Adrien had kept running into her as Chat. Eventually they became pretty close friends, and even decided to start hanging out outside of Akuma attacks. It started with the new season of Game of Thrones airing every Friday, but when that was over, it devolved into watching whatever was on Netflix at the time and chatting about whatever was on their minds. For Marinette, it was usually the boy she had a crush on. She never divulged his name, but Adrien had guessed that it was someone from their school. Possibly Nathaniel? She did say he was a master at his art once.  
Either way, the evenings they spent together were a lot of fun. And for Adrien, it was a chance to escape from a life as a caged slave, at least for a little while.  
Plus, it was a great opportunity to properly get to know his class mate. For some reason, she acted totally differently around Chat and Adrien. He wished they could hang out like this at school, but Marinette was always quiet and reserved around him. This afternoon after school was a rare time when Marinette seemed her usual happy self around him. She even invited him out to a Cafe tomorrow morning to hang out. If he was honest with himself, that made him super happy. He would love to hang out with Marinette as both Adrien and Chat.  
He found himself closing in on the roof of the bakery. Then he saw Marinette there, standing nonchalantly on the balcony, staring up at the sky with a spaced-out look in her eye. She spotted him shooting towards her, and waved like a maniac. Chat smiled.  
“Hey there Princess.” He said suavely as he landed beside her. “Whats on Netflix tonight?”  
“Absolutely nothing that could be better than the news I have to tell you.” She stated aggressively before grabbing his hand and dragging him into her room.  
“Woah!” Chat exclaimed as he plomped onto her bed beneath the skylight. “Whatever this news is, it must be good to have you this hyped up.”   
Marinette was practically bursting. “I’m so excited! I still can’t believe this is even happeni-”  
“Before we begin,” Chat interrupted, holding a hand up to her. “I believe I was promised delectable pastries?”  
And so, while Chat nommed on a whole tray of chocolate croissants, Marinette explained everything that happened that afternoon.  
“You finally asked him?” Chat exclaimed.  
“YES! I know! I thought I was gonna puke!” Marinette shook her fists in excitement.  
“See? What did I tell you. Just have a little confidence in yourself. Whoever this guy is, he’d be a total idiot loser to not have feelings for you.” Chat mumbled between bites.  
“Oh right, and I’m supposed to take love advice from the guy who’s been rejected the most in all of Paris?” Marinette teased.  
“Hey, I don’t need Ladybug to return my feelings. Just spending time with her is enough for me.” Chat said, dripping in confidence.  
“Man, Kitty.” Marinette sighed. “I’m honestly so scared. How do you stay so confident all the time? The only reason it’s taken me this long to ask him is because I’m so terrified of rejection.”  
Chat watched her quizzically. She looked downcast, as if bad thoughts were beginning to fill her head. He swallowed his current mouthful and sighed.  
“It’s not easy, to tell you the truth.” He said quietly. “I start to think about things, like why do I bother? Ladybug will never love me the way I love her. If I’m not good enough for her, I’m not good enough for anyone.”  
Marinette frowned and looked at the ground.  
“But the thing is, I AM good enough for Ladybug. We didn’t choose to be superhero partners, but we did choose to be friends. Her friendship is the most important thing to me.”  
“She really doesn’t deserve you.” Marinette muttered.   
“Heh, you got that right.” Chat quipped, grabbing the last croissant and returning to his usual air of suaveness. “I’m so desirable I even surprise myself.”   
Marinette laughed at his cockyness. Chat smiled in return. It was good to see her happy again.  
“You know, this mystery guy is pretty damn lucky.” Chat said with a sweet grin.  
“Heh. Thanks.” Marinette sighed.  
The two of them settled in to scroll through Netflix. They ended up watching a bunch of nature documentaries and trying to find similarities between the animals and their classmates. Chat likened the Red Fox to Alya and a Turtle to Nino, but Marinette only laughed nervously and said that was ridiculous.  
Before they knew it, they were dozing off together in Marinette’s bed.

Morning came, and Marinette’s phone alarm began blaring. She set it early so she knew she’d have enough time to get ready for her date with Adrien.  
She sleepily opened her eyes and searched for the source of the sound. Her phone lay beside her head on her pillow. She hit snooze and checked the time. 9 am.  
She let out a long sleepy moan and settled back into sleep. That's when she heard a returning moan right against the back of her neck. Her heart suddenly pounded and her eyes widened in understanding.  
Chat never left last night.  
He was lying beside her facing her back. His heavy arm was draped over her middle. He was warm and smelt like leather and croissants. Her heart was pounding a thousand beats a second, but she had absolutely no idea how to react. She didn’t want to freak him out, but they couldn’t stay like this, her parents could walk in at any minute. And she didn’t want them thinking her and Chat were doing the other kind of “Netflix and Chill”.  
“Uhh, Chat? You awake?” She muttered, quietly enough to not alert her parents, but loud enough to rouse him.  
He shifted a little and moaned. “Nathalie, just 5 more minutes.”  
‘Nathalie?’ Marinette thought. ‘Adrien’s Dad’s assistant? How does he know her?’  
She was starting to freak out now, so she slowly sat up and turned towards her bed invader. His arm rolled off of her and he shifted onto his back, causing his leather suit to squeak under the friction.  
Oh god he looked hilariously cute. His face was pointed directly towards the light from her skylight. His mouth was slightly open and his hair was a total mess. The skin under his leather mask looked super soft.  
Marinette found herself reaching out and touching his cheek.  
“Wake up you doofus.” Marinette said with a smile, pushing on his soft cheek until his eyes opened.  
“Marinette.” Chat said as if it was the most normal thing.  
“Yep.” She replied.  
Then following a comical moment of Chat’s face shifting from sleepiness, to confusion, to total and complete shock, he sat straight up and exclaimed.  
Marinette immediately put a hand over his mouth to muffle his scream.  
“Shh!” Marinette hissed. “I don’t want my parents knowing you’re here.”  
“Oh my god. I slept over” Chat whispered as soon as his mouth was released.  
“Yea, I know.” Marinette tried to calm him.  
“I’m so sorry. I’ve never slept over anyone’s house before let alone a girl. Let alone my best friend who is a girl.”  
“Wow, you’ve never had a sleepover before? Also since when am I your best friend?” Marinette couldn’t help but smile at his reaction.  
“Okay I’m gonna go. Sorry sorry sorry.” He couldn’t stop apologising even as he began to scramble up to the skylight.  
“Chat!” Marinette called after him. He finally paused and looked at her.  
“Thankyou for last night.” She said simply. Chat smiled down at her, his face illuminated by the morning sun.  
“No problem.” He replied.  
“And don’t sweat the whole sleeping over thing, really. It’s not a big deal.” Marinette said, waving it away with her hands.  
Chat’s face cringed. “I’m so sorry!” He said one more time. Marinette could only laugh as he climbed up onto her balcony and took off.  
“What a goof ball.” She said aloud.   
Suddenly Tikki appeared and scowled at Marinette.  
“What?” she asked.  
“I don’t know if this is such a good idea Marinette.” Tikki squeaked to her Holder. “What if Chat had de-transformed in his sleep?”  
“Does that actually happen?” Marinette asked surprised.  
“Who knows?” The kwami exclaimed.  
“It’ll be fine Tikki. This was a one-off thing, I promise. We just dozed off last night, that’s all.” Marinette reassured.  
“I hope you’re right Marinette. Need I remind you that any knowledge about Your’s or Chat’s true identities could become weapons for Hawkmoth?”  
“C’mon Tikki, no Hawkmoth talk today!” Marinette said, grabbing her kwami out of the air and snuggling her. “Don’t you know what day it is?”  
Tikki sighed and relaxed. Even an omnipotent being from the beginning of time couldn’t resist a warm hug.  
“It’s the day of my date with Adrien!” Marinette cheered. “And I’ve gotta look my best!”


	3. The Date

Adrien stood by the entrance to the new Cafe and checked the time on his phone.  
11:11 am.  
Marinette was late. He was sure they agreed on 11 am yesterday afternoon.  
What if she was so grossed out by Chat sleeping in her bed last night that she freaked out and forgot about their hangout today? What if even now she was headed to the police station to report his hero counterpart for being a pervert?  
He was still cringing at himself. It just felt so nice and comfortable at the Dupain-Chengs. Like the environment of a real family. He hadn’t felt that in so long. Before he knew it he was fast asleep. They say cats only sleep in front of people they trust. But that doesn’t mean Marinette deserved to be subjected to that!  
Why do I have zero self control in that damn suit? Adrien thought to himself. He instinctively glared down at Plagg dozing in the inner pocket of his new leather jacket. He knew that kwamis had some influence over their holders when they transform, but he never thought it was this bad.  
He heard a commotion nearby. He turned towards the main road where a section had been walled off with concrete barriers. A bunch of construction workers were yelling at each other. They had been jack-hammering the asphalt, possibly to replace it. But now the noise had stopped only to be replaced with arguing. It sounded like one of the men was being fired.  
Poor guy, Adrien thought.  
Then he heard a familiar voice call is name. He turned back towards the park.  
“Adrien!” Marinette appeared from the park gates and dashed towards him. Adrien gasped when he saw her outfit. It was a gorgeous light blue dress that came down to just above her knees. The skirt was patterned with intricate petal shapes that could only be hand-sewn.  
“Marinette! You look incredible!” He complimented her. She gasped in reply. “Did you make that dress yourself?”  
“A-actually, it’s an old thing I used to wear as a kid. It didn’t fit me anymore so I altered it.” She explained, blushing hard.  
“It’s awesome. You’re so talented.” He said with a smile.  
Marinette said a discreet thankyou and played with her hair, avoiding his gaze.  
Is she just being shy, or is what happened this morning really bothering her? Adrien couldn’t figure it out. But he tried to put it out of his mind for now. Chat and Adrien are 2 different people as far as Marinette is concerned. He was determined to show her a good time.  
They entered the Cafe and found a table. Marinette was quiet even up until a waitress came to take their order. Adrien offered to pay for her milkshake in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. Marinette smiled sweetly and thanked him. At least that seemed to work.  
“Woah, they even do pastries here. I bet they aren’t as good as your parent’s though.” Adrien pondered as he scanned the menu.  
Marinette didn’t reply. She was slowly building up her confidence. Today was the day. Right now, this very moment, was her moment. She had to tell him. She had to make her feelings clear.   
Remember what Chat said. Be confident!  
“Um. Adrien?” Marinette mumbled.  
“Hm?” Adrien hummed in reply, looking up at her. When he noticed her serious expression, he looked alert.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Really? What is it? Is something wrong?” Adrien asked, putting down the menu and facing her properly.  
“N-no, it’s not that.” She said, avoiding his gaze.  
Adrien looked concerned. Was this about this morning? Did she figure out that I’m Chat Noir somehow? A thousand questions wheeled through his head, but he tried his best to stay calm.  
“Ever since the first day of school when I met you, I’ve really admired you.” Marinette started. “You’ve always been so kind to me, and everyone really. You work so hard for your father even if it means missing out on things. You’re always so brave and confident when an Akuma attacks. You’re…. You’re just really awesome.”  
Adrien blushed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Heh, I don’t deserve all that praise Marinette.”  
Marinette could feel herself starting to rave, so she collected herself and continued. “I really mean it, Adrien. I don’t know when It started really...But I’ve had these feelings for so long now. They make me so nervous around you, I never know what to say and I always stumble over my words.”  
“Feelings?” Adrien quizzed. His eyes began to widen. Was she..?  
“Marinette, you are saying…?”  
“Yeah.” She said, screwing her eyes shut. She was blushing like crazy, and her heart was out of control. She felt light-headed and even a little sick in the stomach. She stayed like that for a very short moment, before finally opening her eyes and locking Adrien in a determined gaze.  
“I like you, Adrien.”  
Adrien couldn’t process this. Suddenly a million tiny moments began to piece together in his mind. The way she acted around him. The way she was always so stumbly with her words. The way she always did anything for him. Yesterday afternoon when Marinette asked him out. He had assumed it was just a friendly hang out. But that was the date she told Chat about. Adrien himself is the one responsible for making Marinette the adorable, raving, overly-happy and yet completely terrified version of herself that she was that night. He had given her all that advice, told her that any guy would be lucky to have her, completely unaware that she was talking about HIM.  
His eyes were as wide as the sun and he was blushing from ear to ear. He couldn’t believe that a girl this awesome, with as much kindness and talent as she has, could love a guy like him.  
And yet….  
His face suddenly fell. Marinette spotted this immediately, and knew what it meant. She could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears and her stomach drop to the floor. She knew what was coming next. She wanted to cover her ears and close her eyes and run away as fast as she could, but she was stuck. Frozen in place in that Cafe chair.  
“I’m sorry.”  
There it was. Adrien didn’t love her.  
She felt her world beginning to shake.  
Or, was the world actually shaking?  
Still not quite recovered from the shock, she glanced around her. She saw glasses rattling and crashing to the floor, picture frames falling off the walls, cracks appearing in the ceiling.  
Was she going crazy? No. People around her were beginning to shout and panic. They could see it too. An Earthquake? In Paris?  
She finally looked at Adrien. He was staring out the window in horror. 3 syllables left his lips that caused the entire cafe to erupt in fear and desperation.  
“Akuma.”


	4. Stuck Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, So this chapter is a little intense. Sorry about that :P  
> Also, just a quick note that in my country we use the Metric system of measurement, so references to the temperature in this chapter are in Celsius. Apologies to my American readers who don't know how Celsius works, but I don't know how Fahrenheit works :P
> 
> EDIT: I added a quick bit about their phones, since I totally forgot those existed >.<

The floor beneath Marinette’s feet erupted over and over. She held onto a table to stabilise herself. Everywhere people were yelling and dashing for the exits. Outside a thunderous roar filled the air.  
“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR. COME OUT BEFORE I FLATTEN ALL OF PARIS.”  
The Akuma this time had the power to create earthquakes. It took the form of a giant Jack-hammer with spikes protruding from nearly every surface. It hammered the ground outside over and over, causing Marinette’s bones to rattle.  
She shook her head, trying to clear it. This was no time to be love-sick. She had to Transform. She had to stop this guy before anyone got hurt.  
Then she heard Adrien’s voice. Like a lighthouse in the night it guided her back into reality. She saw him ushering people out the door, making sure everyone was safely outside before thinking about himself. He was like an angel.  
Finally the last of the kitchen staff made it outside, and finally Adrien looked towards Marinette.  
“Marinette!” He shouted, and ran over to her, struggling to keep upright on the quaking tiles. He reached her and the two of them gripped each other’s forearms for support.  
“Marinette. You have to get out of here. Find somewhere safe to hide. And stay away from tall buildings!” He said, somehow remaining calm and collected.  
“But, what about you?” She exclaimed.  
In response, he simply gave her a cocky smile. “Don’t worry about me. Now go!”  
He broke away from her and made a break for the kitchen. Marinette stayed where she was and watched him go. Was he crazy? He just told her to stay away from buildings. What's he thinking?  
When Adrien disappeared behind the swinging kitchen door, Tikki appeared.  
“Marinette! It’s time to transform! You can rescue him easily as Ladybug!” She shouted over the sound of the hammering Akuma.  
“Right!”  
Marinette was about to say the magic words, when she heard an ungodly crack. She looked up and saw the ceiling beginning to crumble. A massive crack appeared and ran along the length of the dining room roof, all the way over to the inside of the kitchen.  
The roof was coming down.  
Ignoring Tikki’s cries of protest, Marinette ran towards the door Adrien had gone through. Only one thing was ringing in her mind. Save him. He’ll be crushed.  
She entered the kitchen, and saw Adrien standing by a huge industrial style freezer. He was staring up at the ceiling in fear. He knew what was happening too.  
“Adrien!” Marinette shouted. When he saw her, his eyes widened as if to say ‘what are you doing here?’  
But before Marinette could explain, there were loud crashes and bangs coming from above. The floors on top of them were beginning to give way. There was no time.  
She ran towards Adrien and grabbed him, before hauling open the freezer door and throwing them both inside. They didn’t even have time to close the door behind themselves before rubble smashed into the floor right where they were standing. Adrien held Marinette protectively, shielding her head with his hands. The rubble continued to fall. The metal roof of the freezer began to dent inwards.  
Then suddenly, the noise stopped. Even the ground began to settle. It seemed the Akuma was moving away from this area.  
Marinette opened her eyes, only to see clouds of dust. Adrien coughed profusely, trying to clear his airways.  
When finally the dust cleared, the two teens saw they were trapped in the freezer. The way they had come in was piled to the roof with huge chunks of building parts.  
“Oh man…” Adrien mumbled. He put two hands to the wall of rubble and pushed. Digging his toes into the ground and grunting in the effort.  
But it was no use, they were completely walled in.  
The two of them then pulled out their phones simultaneously. After a moment of staring at their screens, the light illuminating their faces in the darkness, they looked back at each other sombrely. “No bars…” They said in unison. Marinette began to panic. She could get them out if she could transform. But then, Adrien would know her secret. She HAD to keep her identity secret, for her AND Adriens' sake.  
Similarly, Adrien was glancing down into his jacket pocket at a very panicked looking black kwami, who’s gaze seemed to say ‘What do we do now?’  
He couldn’t Transform in here without revealing his identity to Marinette, and he didn’t want to do that to her. She must already be dealing with enough right now.  
“It’s gonna be okay.” Marinette said, more to reassure herself than anyone else. “Chat Noir will find us.”  
Adrien cringed. “Ladybug’s out there somewhere too. Her lucky charm will fix this in an instant. We’re gonna be fine.”  
Marinette desperately tried to change the subject. “Brrrr….” She shivered. “It’s a shame the earthquake didn’t cut the power to this freezer, huh?”  
“I can still hear the motor running. What temp do you think it is in here?” Adrien asked.  
“The freezer at my parent’s bakery can get to minus 15.” Marinette said, forebodingly.  
The two of them remained silent for a second, unable to avoid thinking about the possibility of freezing to death here.  
But Adrien collected himself. This was no time to panic.  
He took off his leather jacket and draped it over Marinette’s shoulders.  
“Adrien! But what about-” Marinette tried to protest.  
“I’ll be fine. I’m way more worried about you. You look amazing in that dress, but I don’t think it was made for sub-zero temperatures.” He said with a reassuring smile.  
Marinette almost felt like crying. His kindness was unrivalled, even in deadly situations.  
But she couldn’t accept this. She lifted one half of the jacket off one of her shoulders, and moved in close with Adrien so she could share it’s warmth with him.  
“Lets share it.” She said. “Sorry if this is a little weird, but if we share body heat we’ll stay warm for longer.”  
Adrien was surprised at first to feel her so close to him, but then he relaxed and smiled.  
“Good idea.”  
And so the two of them huddled together in the freezing cold, and slowly they began to shiver.  
Adrien worried for Marinette. She was already shivering so much. He at least wore jeans today so his legs were covered. But Marinette’s were bare. They had to get out of here soon.  
“He-Hey..” Marinette said, her breath fogging in front of her face. “About what happened b-before in the c-cafe…”  
“I know what you’re going to say.” Adrien said, interrupting her. “I’m really sorry but...I’m already in love with another girl.”  
Marinette remained silent. Adrien continued frettingly.  
“B-but I think you’re super awesome Marinette! You’re smart, funny, p-pretty, and so talented.” He struggled to talk through shivering lips. “Any guy would be so happy to-”  
“Adrien.” Marinette interrupted, her voice quiet. “It’s okay, really. I s-should never have made you feel bad for something you can’t h-help.”  
“Thankyou Marinette. You’re a great friend, I r-really mean it.” Adrien replied. He remained silent for a moment before continuing. “Truth is, the girl I love doesn’t love me back either.”  
“R-really?!” Marinette exclaimed, struggling to believe any girl wouldn’t be in love with Adrien.  
“Yeah. But we’re still good friends. I honestly have thought about moving on from her and finding someone else, but as soon as I think that she does something incredible and selfless that makes me fall for her all over again. I can’t get passed that feeling that I’m betraying her.”  
“She sounds g-great.” Marinette commented.  
“Do you wanna know who it is?” Adrien teased.  
“What? N-no!” Marinette looked away from him, but when he laughed a little in response, she replied. “M-maybe…”  
“It’s kind of embarrassing really...I’m sure I never stood a chance with her…”  
Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. A girl that Adrien Agreste doesn’t stand a chance with? Who could it possibly be…?  
Adrien sighed. “It’s Ladybug.”  
At first there was a shocked silence, then, to Adriens’ surprise, Marinette laughed. A mass of fog erupted from her mouth as she let out a long, breathy chuckle.  
“H-hey! Don’t laugh!” Adrien said a little embarrassed.  
“I’m sorry!” Marinette said after calming down. “I just can’t b-believe the irony!”  
“Irony?” Adrien questioned, but Marinette didn’t reply. She smiled and sank deeper into Adrien’s jacket, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“Is it okay if I s-stay like this?” She asked.  
“Of course.” Adrien replied.  
The two of them were shivering more violently now. Marinette’s bare legs were turning a dark shade of red.  
Ladybug, where are you? Adrien thought.  
“I’m so selfish.” Marinette muttered, cutting into his thoughts.  
“W-w-why?” Adrien stuttered.  
“We could d-die here. But all I can t-think about is h-how I get to be a-alone with you.” She said in a voice as soft of a breeze. “Isn’t that awful?”  
Adrien responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her, trying his best to keep her as warm as possible. “At this point, e-everything is awful.”  
Silence fell after that. The two of them shivered together in the dark freezer for what seemed like eons. Eventually Adrien felt a tugging on his chest. He looked down to see Plagg, shivering and pulling on his shirt, trying to tell him something. He hastily looked down at Marinette to see if she’d seen him, but luckily her eyes were closed.  
Wait…  
She wasn’t shivering anymore.  
Panic rose in him. He reached over and grabbed her shoulder, shaking gently.  
“M-marinette? Marinette!” He called, in as loud a voice as he could manage. She didn’t respond. His stomach dropped. He held a hand to her face to check if she was breathing. He felt warm air coming from her nose, but it was very, very faint.  
“Oh god…” He said aloud.  
He continued trying to rouse her, yelling her name loudly over and over, until eventually her eyes began to open.  
All Marinette saw through her barely-functioning eyes was a dark shadow in front of her and a mop of blonde hair. The next thing she noticed was the smell of leather from Adriens' jacket.  
Blonde and Leather. It was Chat. Her Chat was here.  
“Chat Noir.” She said, so, so quietly.  
Adrien was relieved to see her responding, but knew she wasn’t all there.  
“You’re here. I knew you’d come. Please save Adrien.” Marinette began to cry cold tears. Adrien’s heart swelled. All she was thinking about was him.  
“Please, Chat. Save Adrien.” Marinette continued to ramble. Until finally she fell silent once again.  
“Marinette! Don’t fall asleep!” Adrien shook and shook her but she was drifting away. He knew what falling asleep in these temperatures meant. If they didn’t get out of here right now, Marinette was going to….  
Adrien couldn’t bare to think of it. He tried to stand, but his legs were stuck, frozen.  
“Plagg!” He called desperately.  
“W-What are you gonna d-do?” The shivering little kwami asked.  
“We have to transform. Now.” Adrien couldn’t think of anything else.  
“B-but, what if she sees..?”  
“What kind of Chat Noir would I be if I let my friends die?” He said, his eyes like green fire.  
Plagg sighed, and nodded.  
Marinette roused herself. It took her a second to remember where she was. She pieced together that she was still in the freezer. Where was Adrien? Was he okay?  
She looked up and saw the familiar boy in his white shirt shivering next to her. Next to him was a tiny black streak with flashing green eyes. What is that? She thought.  
Then all of a sudden Adrien was wrapped in a green light so bright it blinded her. She screwed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, Chat was there. He stood up easily now that his body was protected inside his magic suit. He bent down and scooped up Marinette into his arms. She felt like she was being consumed by an incredible warmth, as if sinking into a hot bath. It was blissful. Then she heard him shout ‘Cataclysm’ and suddenly she was being blinded by light again, but this time from the world outside. The air felt like searing hot steam compared to the air of the freezer. She wanted to hurry up and transform, but she was so, so tired. She looked up and saw Chat’s face as he launched them both through the air towards her home. She saw his look of panic and determination. She knew the curve of his face and the softness of this skin. She wondered how it had taken her this long to realise.  
Chat is Adrien.


	5. My Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter yet, and I have a feeling they might only get longer.. >.> Please bare with me :D

Marinette slowly became aware of loud noises rousing her from a deep sleep. The first was distant. A low rumbling and occasionally a big crash, followed by screams. The second was a shrill voice piercing her inner ears from what seemed like right next to her face. She opened her eyes. Her little friend Tikki was hovering above her, a look of fear swirling deep in her big eyes. But when she saw Marinette waking, she beamed.

“Marinette! Oh, Marinette! You’re okay!” She squeaked.

“Tikki…” Marinette moaned, her voice still not quite working. She shifted a little and rubbed her eyes. “What...happened?”

“Chat Noir saved you from the freezer. He brought you here. He wanted to stay with you but the Akuma is out there destroying Paris! We’ve got to go help him now!” Tikki buzzed around panickingly.

That's when memory came flowing back to her, and a single sentence swelled in her mind over and over.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Tikki could tell she was still taking it all in. She tried to calm down and talk to her holder slowly.

“Marinette...I know this is a lot to take in. But Paris needs you! Paris needs Ladybug!”

The raven haired teen looked at her kwami at first with fear. Then something seemed to snap in her. The love of her life was out there, risking his life for her and all of Paris. She’d be damned to hell if she wasn’t going to get her ass up and fight alongside him.

“Tikki, Spots On!”

* * *

Chat Noir was fighting a losing battle. Despite his suit protecting him he was bruised all over, and running low on energy. He wasn’t used to fighting with no backup.

Ladybug was still nowhere to be seen, and that was a very bad sign. The thought had crossed his mind multiple times that she was crushed under some giant chunk of building somewhere. A part deep inside him wanted to just give up and cry. But the other part, the much more dominant part, kept thinking of Marinette, lying in her bed where he left her. If he didn’t stop this Akuma, her and the rest of the innocent citizens of the city would perish.

Just then, the Akuma, creatively named “Jack Hammer”, launched itself towards him in a giant leap. He readied himself to dodge, but the shaky ground caused him to lose his footing and fall to the ground. The pointed metal end of the hammer was crashing down, aimed right for him. There was no time to move.

Is this it? He thought. Had Hawk Moth finally won?

Before Chat could even think, a red spotted yoyo had wound itself around his foot and hurled him through gravity like a rocket in space. Jack Hammer crashed down, missing Chat by a single blonde hair.

Chat was swept away by the rope tied around his foot, until he found himself hanging upside-down from a street lamp. He saw the huge Akuma had sunk at least 10 meters into the ground from the impact of it’s fall. It seemed to be stuck, at least for now.

“That was quite impressive M’Lady. Although I have to say, your timing could use some work.” Chat was feeling a mix between untold happiness from being alive and utter terror from nearly dying. But the only thing he could manage to say was a witty quip.

“Always so quick to judge, Kitty.” Ladybug replied from behind him. She sauntered cockily into his view and gave him a big grin. Chat smiled an even bigger grin at the sight of her.

“I’ll forgive you this time, but only if you get me down from here.” He said. Ladybug released her yoyo and Chat crashed to the ground with a grunt.

He stood up, ready to unleash more top-grade sass, when suddenly Ladybug pulled him into a tight hug.

“W-wha!” Chat stuttered with a blush, his arms hovering at his sides. Ladybug only held him tighter.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Chat.” She mumbled into his chest.

Chat was surprised to hear such earnest love in her voice. That near-miss just now must have actually really scared her. His heart swelled. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her in response.

“It’s good to see you too.”

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound as Jack Hammer finally freed himself from the concrete crater.

“IT’S A LITTLE EARLY FOR CELEBRATING LADYBUG.” It bellowed.

“You’re right.” Ladybug replied, pulling away from a now refreshed Chat. “We still have an Akumitized ass to kick.”

The battle was over quickly after that. It turned out the Akuma had taken refuge inside the tiny hard hat that sat atop Jack Hammer’s huge head. A quick Cataclysm made short work of it, and Ladybug used her Lucky Charm to reverse all damage to the city, and it’s citizens. Ladybug was relieved it was finally over. But another feeling swelled in her heart every time she looked at Chat. Now that she knew his true identity, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of… Loneliness?

She couldn’t understand why. If anything this brought her closer to her partner, and to Adrien. Despite her devastating rejection earlier that day, this might actually allow them to be together.

But Chat... Adrien… is in love with Ladybug, not Marinette. He didn’t know who she really was, so she would never truly be able to win over his heart.

As Chat filtered through the shaken citizens, making sure no-one was still hurt, his ring began to bleep. “Oops, looks like our time is running out.” He turned to face his spotted companion. “Pound it?”

But he stopped short when he saw Ladybugs’ expression. Why was she so sad?

“M’Lady? Are you okay?” He asked with a concerned look.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She said, recovering quickly from her thoughts. She returned to Chat’s side and held up her fist with a smile.

“Pound it.”

* * *

Later, as the sun set and an angry red shadow was cast over the eerily quiet city, Marinette was holed up in her room. She’d been there for a few hours now, alone with her thoughts. But she couldn’t take the silence anymore, so she turned on her computer and began to scroll through social media.

But that offered her no relief.

The people were shaken. It was clear that Hawkmoths’ most recent villain had yielded the highest injury count since he began terrorising Paris. There were images and videos all over of people who had broken limbs, or been separated from loved ones, or were running through the quaking streets in terror. Even though Ladybug’s Lucky Charm had fixed everything, the people were scared, and rightfully so. Many were blaming the high injury rate on Ladybug’s lack of punctuality in showing up for the battle. Others were defending her, saying she may have been trapped under rubble, like so many others. Which was in fact true, but that didn’t stop the guilt from rising in her throat like vomit.

She wondered when Chat would show up. She hadn’t texted him, or Adrien for that matter, since this morning. But she figured it was only a matter of time before he came to check on her, and explain himself. He’d be beside himself with worry if he didn’t.

That’s so like him. She thought. As far as he’s concerned, all I’ve done today is lie in bed and recover, while he’s been out fighting deadly battles. Yet he’s worried about MY well-being.

For the thousandth time that evening she physically smacked herself in the head, wondering how she never picked up on something so obvious.

Adrien was never actually around for Akuma attacks. Or if he was, Chat was no-where to be seen. He’s kind and brave, all the things Master Fu would look for in a Hero. And just.. the hair. THE HAIR.

All those times she rebuffed Chats’ affections as Ladybug, she was rebuffing Adrien. The guy she admired most in the world.

“Stupid…” She muttered to herself. “Stupid! Stupid! Stu-”

“Marinette?” She squealed in fright at the sudden intrusion. When she realised it was just the Chat himself poking his head in through her skylight, she sighed in relief.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Chat said with a cringe. “Is it okay if I join you?”

“Of course.” She said with a smile, before climbing up to her bed to join him.

“Why are you here?” She asked, knowing full well why he was there.

“I came to make sure you were okay. You really weren’t looking good when I left you this morning.” He explained.

“Oh, I’m fine!” She said, trying to seem chipper. “Ladybug’s Lucky Charm worked wonders. I’m as good as new.”

“That’s such a relief.” Chat said, smiling warmly. They fell into an awkward silence after that. The same question hung over both their heads. Marinette wondered if he’d ever ask.

“So like, you…” He began, slowly but surely. “You saw, didn’t you?”

Marinette sighed. “Yeah. I know.”

“Ugh…” Chat grunted. “Ladybug’s going to kill me.”

“I’m sure if you explain you had no choice, she’d forgive you.” Marinette said.

“It’s probably weird to talk to you like this.” Chat said. “Plagg, Claws i-”

“WAIT!” Marinette yelled, throwing a hand over his mouth before he could finish his de-transformation sentence. His big green eyes were wide as he stared at her quizzically.

“I-I…” Marinette tried to begin. She didn’t quite know how to say this. “I’m still not great at talking to Adrien…” She slowly released Chat’s mouth. “I still can’t even look at him without getting all fluttery… My heart beats so fast I feel like I could die.”

Chat smiled warmly. He had to admit, she was truly adorable. “I understand, I’ll stay like this. Until you feel comfortable.” He reassured her.

Marinette seemed to shrink in shame. “Thankyou.”

The two of them talked it out all night. About how Adrien first found out he was chosen, about Plagg, and about all the crazy situations he’d found himself in when he was trying to transform in private. Marinette could relate heavily, though she didn’t let him know that.

“Is it really a good idea to be talking about all this?” She asked.

“I mean, the damage is done, right? Might as well make the most of it.” He replied.

Marinette laughed. It was good to see him being himself again. But then she fell silent. There was something on her mind that she wanted to get off her chest, but she didn’t know how to begin.

“I wanted to ask you something.” Marinette started.

“Hmm?” Chat hummed.

“What is it you love so much about Ladybug?” She asked finally. When Chat remained silent for a moment, she spoke up again. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. It’s probably not an appropriate question…”

“No, no. It’s fine, really.” Chat reassured her. “Honestly, it’s hard to explain. From the moment I met her she was interesting. But it was only after I saw her throw herself into danger, that I first really felt something. Of course, I didn’t know her too well at that point. But every moment we were together only made those feelings stronger. She’s so funny and smart and beautiful...And she’s saved my life, like, a thousand times.”

“But Chat…” Marinette began. “You've saved _her_ life a thousand times too. Does she even _know_? Is she even keeping count?"

"I don't need her to keep count. I do it because I could never live with myself if I let her die." Chat replied.

"But what if under the mask she’s a coward? What if she only acts that way in front of you, but as soon as she de-transforms, she’s petty and dishonest?” Marinette hounded.

“I don’t think Master Fu would choose someone like that.” Chat explained. “The fact that she’s Ladybug proves she must be an awesome person. With or without the suit.”

Marinette sighed in defeat. “I hope you’re right…”

“Besides,” He continued, with a cocky grin. “You didn’t know Adrien was also a cringey pun-making sass-lord, and yet you still love me.”

Marinette covered her face in her hands, hiding a deep blush. “You don’t need to be so obvious about it~!”

Chat laughed. Teasing her was even more fun than teasing Ladybug. “Seriously though, being Chat is so freeing.” He said. Marinette glanced at him in surprise. He continued. “Everyone thinks Adrien Agreste is this perfect young celebrity with flawless looks and a golden personality. But I’m just not like that. I only act that way in public because if I don’t, my fathers’ reputation would suffer. Plus, I just don’t wanna disappoint him.”

“That’s amazing. You’d sacrifice your own freedom just to avoid disappointing your father.” Marinette commented.

“But none of that matters when I’m wearing this mask. I can do, and say, and be whatever I want! I can fly over the rooftops of Paris, and fight crime with the coolest girl in the world!”

“Wow.” Marinette had never seen his eyes so bright. He was truly beautiful in this moment.

But then he sighed. “See, I’m not perfect Marinette. I’m not who everyone wants me to be.” His tone had changed to one of sadness now. “I’m not like Ladybug, who is a hero for the sake of defeating Hawkmoth. I....I just _like_ being Chat. I’m selfish and conceited. I don’t deserve your feelings.”

Marinette’s heart was crumbling. She never knew he was so vulnerable. She reached over and touched his cheek, pulling his face over until she could look directly into his eyes.

“That’s what _makes_ you perfect.” She said simply. Chats’ eyes widened and a blush dusted the skin under his mask.

“Can I be honest with you?” She began, holding his attention. “Before all this...when we were just friends hanging out watching Netflix of a Friday night...I think I felt something for you too.”

“What?” Chat asked, astounded.

“I can be myself around you. You’re funny, even if a bit dorky. You always listened to whatever I was raving about, no matter how crazy I was. Sometimes I wished there was a way for us to...you know, be something. But I always felt like I’d be betraying Adrien.”

Chat was hypnotised by her words. Someone loved him for who he truly was. That’s more than he could say for Ladybug, or even his own father. He hadn’t felt this feeling since…

Since his Mom was around.

“Marinette...Why are you so good to me.” He asked through a defeated sigh.

Marinette looked at him with the most beautiful, accepting eyes he’d ever seen.

“Because I love you.”

Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and locked Marinette’s lips in a desperate kiss.

Marinette squeaked in surprise, but she didn’t pull away. Chat took in a sharp breath of air at the sudden contact and held her face in both hands, pulling her closer. It took her a second, but before long Marinette was happily participating. She slowly moved her hands to sit flat against his broad chest. She was delighted to hear him respond by letting out a breathy sigh. Soon his hands had made their way to Marinette’s slim waist, and she sank into his frame.

They remained locked together intimately until Marinette finally found the strength to pull away from him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Marinette whispered.

“I know.” Chat responded.

“You’re still in love with Ladybug.” She said.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“And it’s getting really late.”

“I’ll leave if that’s what you really want.”

Marinette was silent for a moment, before glancing up at him with a cheeky grin and a tiny shrug. That was enough for Chat.

The two of them spent the night together in Marinette’s bed for the second night in a row. A lot of making-out took place. After all that had happened in a single day there was a lot of tension to relieve. But eventually the two became too tired to continue, and dozed together in each other’s arms. And that was the best sleep Marinette had experienced in a long, long time.


	6. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everyone. I'm slowly getting the fire back for this fic after the last few episodes. I especially loved Feast! Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's a long one, which is part of the reason why it took so long. Enjoy!

Marinette awoke once again to the smell of pastries and leather, and the feeling of a heavy arm draped over her waist. She felt herself moaning delightfully. She never knew how great it felt to wake up next to the one you love.

Memories of last night flooded back to her. Chat holding her so close she could feel his heart beat against her chest, his hands running up and down her frame, his claws digging into her flesh, his needy and desperate kisses, his face a mixture of desire and shyness.

It was truly wonderful. Nothing she had ever experienced in her 15 years of life could compare. She only regretted that it ended so abruptly.

She glanced down and took Chat's hand in hers. It was then that she realised it wasn't Chat's hand.

It was the bare, slender and perfectly manicured hand of Adrien Agreste draped lazily over her middle.

For the second time in 2 mornings her heart skipped a beat and she froze up, wondering just how to react to this situation. Tikki did mention something about transforming or destransforming while asleep. Though Marinette had to admit she didn't believe it was possible.

She eventually sat up, gently lifting Adrien's arm away as not to wake him. When she finally got a look at his sleeping face, she let out a long sigh.

He looked like a prince from a fairy tale. Just like Chat's the morning prior, his skin was deliciously smooth and his mouth slightly ajar. He seemed to radiate beauty. All Marinette wanted to do was plant kisses up and down his face and neck, like she had last night. Chat Noir was without a doubt a total hottie, but it was truly a shame to cover this gorgeous face in a mask.

After what seemed like aeons of staring, she decided to let him sleep.

She slowly and silently climbed down the ladder and began throwing on some clothes. After a quick trip downstairs, she returned with a tray full of breakfast pastries. She couldn't wait to see Adrien's face when he woke up to this.

When she returned, however, she noticed Tikki and Plagg nestled together on her desk, dozing away. She giggled a little at how cute they looked before setting down the tray next to them. It was truly a rare sight to see. Now that Marinette knew Chat's identity, these two could hang out more often.

The snoring kwamis began to wake. At first Tikki looked dazed. Then she seemed to notice Plagg lying next to her and recoiled.

"Wha-... Plagg?" Tikki exclaimed. "You detransformed? How?"

The little black kwami rubbed his eyes dreamily. "Good morning Sugar-cube." He said in between yawns. "I guess Mr Insomniac up there said 'claws in' in his sleep."

"Ugh." Tikki huffed before finally noticing Marinette.

Marinette held a finger to her mouth, warning them to keep quiet. "Adrien's still sleeping." She explained.

"I'm not surprised, after the late night you two had!" Plagg retorted, not bothering to keep his voice down. Marinette blushed, remembering their intimate time together.

"Shh!" Tikki hissed. "He doesn't know about me, remember?"

"It's only a matter of time now!" Plagg teased.

Marinette hesitated. A matter of time?

She hadn't even considered the possibility of revealing her identity as Ladybug to Adrien until now. They were already risking so much by having this relationship. She didn't want to make it worse.

And yet, imagine how much easier everything would be.

The two of them were made for each other, she knew that now. But she wasn’t so sure if Adrien did...

Tikki seemed to notice that Marinette was struggling with something.

"Marinette-" her kwami started. But before she could finish, the three of them heard sleepy groans coming from above.

“Mmm...” Adrien mumbled.

Like lightning Tikki had buzzed away into hiding. Adrien dragged his sleepy body over the railing of Marinette’s bed frame and gazed down at her. It took him a second for his eyes to adjust, but when he saw Marinette he beamed.

“Good morning Princess.” He said with a look of absolute comfort and contentedness. “Is that a tray of delicious pastries I see?”

Marinette was finding it hard to keep eye contact. “I-I thought you might be hungry.” She felt herself blushing all over. She still wasn’t used to Adrien smiling so warmly at her and calling her ‘Princess’. Let alone with that adorable, still-half-asleep face.

“Damn straight!” Plagg exclaimed, only just now noticing the tray. He immediately flew over and began gorging himself on pastries. “I tell ya, life is so much easier now that I don’t have to keep hiding myself from you, Marinette!” He said between mouthfuls.

“Wait...Plagg?” Adrien muttered, his half-asleep mind still not quite functioning fully. “But then that means…” He glanced down at his body and noticed he wasn’t currently Chat Noir. “I detransformed in my sleep?!”

“It’s not uncommon, honestly. Same goes for transformations actually.” Plagg lazily explained, munching on a peanut butter bagel.

“Ugh…” Adrien scowled at his kwami before making his way down the ladder. “Sorry if I freaked you out, Marinette.”

“O-oh, no worries! I was a little shocked at first but it’s fine, really.” She replied, her classic stutters emerging.

Adrien sighed. “I guess I’d better get out of here before your parents find out.”

“There’s no rush! Don’t you want to try our latest recipe?” Marinette insisted, gesturing towards the tray.

When she looked down, however, all she saw was a few crumbs and one very bloated black kwami, who let out a long belch.

“Plagg!” Adrien scorned in his most lecturous tone.

“What? I was hungry! That's what happens when you stay transformed all night!” Plagg whined pathetically.

Adrien sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. “Sorry about him, he just does whatever he wants all the time. I wonder if Ladybug has this much trouble with her kwami…”

Marinette glanced over at her diary box where she saw a flash of big round eyes giving her a smug smile.

“Who knows?” Marinette answered with a nervous laugh.

“Anyway, I’ve gotta get home before Nathalie freaks out.” He turned to his kwami and held up his ring. “Plagg, Claws out.”

“Don’t I even get time to digest my foo-” Adrien watched smugly as his naughty kwami was sucked into his ring before he could finish his sentence. Serves him right, he thought.

Marinette watched in awe as Chat Noir’s famous suit enveloped Adrien’s body in a flash of green light. It was definitely a sight she would need to get used to.

Before she knew it, Chat stood before her with a completely different air about him.

“I guess I’ll see you at school?” He asked.

“U-uh...Yea!” Marinette replied, still spellbound.

“Gotcha.” Chat said, before turning to head up her ladder.

Before he did, Marinette called after him. “Adrien!”

“Yes Princess?” He asked, turning back to her.

“About last night…” Marinette asked, staring at the floor, her face red as roses. Chat watched her quizzically. “Are we…like...together?”

She dared a glance up at Chat’s face. It was a haven of warm smiles, and she felt her insecurities melting away. He was like a ray of sunshine.

“I mean, I’d love to be.” He said. “If...that’s what you want.”

“Yea.” Marinette answered immediately. “I do.”

He smiled again. But this time, as Marinette watched, she detected something else hidden in the back of his stare. A hint of sadness, or uncertainty, or regret. She wasn’t sure.

Before she could dwell on it further, he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. It was much more reserved than the kisses they shared the night prior. Now that the heat and the mood was gone, he was suddenly so conservative.

“See you soon.” And with that, he was up and out the skylight. She heard his pole extend and crash onto the ground as he swung away.

She wanted to feel happy or giddy or a wonderful mixture of fear and excitement like she did last night. But in that moment all she felt was loneliness.

Chat- or Adrien, wasn’t telling her everything. And she had a feeling she knew what that everything was.

He was still in love with Ladybug.

||-||-||-||

Adrien’s day had been a total drag after arriving home from Marinette’s. Even now as the sun set and the street lamps began to flicker on, he couldn’t focus on anything. His Chinese teacher ended up going home a little early because he wasn’t paying attention. They even had to cancel his afternoon shoot because his photographer said he wasn’t feeling the “mood”, whatever that is. Nathalie said to fill the time practising his piano, but every time he tried to read the sheet music, his mind would drift away, back to last night.

It was so amazingly unbelievably awesome!

He had never actually been with a girl in that way before. He had kissed a few different girls for photo shoots before, but it was nothing like this.

No one made him feel the way he felt when he was with Marinette. It was like she took all of his worries and threw them away. He could be himself around her, and she still had feelings for him.

Plus, she was so damn cute.

Usually Adrien would kick himself if he ever found himself thinking that about a girl. But he couldn’t help it. She was just as new to this as he was, and yet she was so natural. Granted, it was a little awkward at times. Like, at one point she got tangled in Chat’s tail and nearly fell off her bed. But they were so comfortable together they simply laughed and continued. All smiles and blushes.

Just the thought made him nervous and excited all over again. More than anything he didn't want to rush things, but he couldn't help wondering when he'd get to be alone with her again.

But before he could even conjure an image of an imagined encounter, some depressing thoughts tugged at his attention like a fishing line. He willed these thoughts to go away and leave him to his drunk-on-love stupor, but they persisted.

He couldn’t shake this feeling that he’s betraying Ladybug.

He felt it again this morning, but he couldn’t say anything to Marinette. He was worried it would break her heart.

Truth be told, he felt the same way about Marinette as he did about Ladybug. Was it possible to be equally in love with 2 girls?

Even if it was, it’s definitely not socially acceptable… He thought.

He was suddenly shaken violently back to reality when his elbow struck the piano keys and blared out some loud, off-key notes. He groaned in frustration. He just couldn’t focus at all.

“Still thinking about your giiiiiirlfriend?” Plagg teased.

“Well duh.” Adrien replied with his head in his hands. “Oh and by the way, thanks for cramping my style this morning.”

“Well if she wants to date you she’s gonna have to get used to having me around!” Plagg argued.

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean you have to be such a glutton!” The frustrated blonde retorted.

“Um, do you KNOW me?” Plagg asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer before he dove into his Camembert stash to gorge himself once more.

Adrien stumbled over to his bed and flopped down with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes. He had never craved a nap so much.

He was just beginning to drift into sleep when he heard a strange sound that roused him again. Something, or someone, was knocking on his window.

“Huh?” Adrien mumbled dazedly. Who could possibly be at his 3rd storey window?

But when he looked up, his question was answered.

The red, spotted figure was hanging effortlessly from her yo-yo string, waving and smiling nervously at him. She blushed a little when she saw Adrien gaping madly at her in surprise.  
“Ladybug?!”

||-||-||-||

Marinette flew over the streets of Paris, towards the Agreste Mansion.

She asked herself for the thousandth time in the last 5 minutes if this really was a good idea. She remembered back to just before she left her house. Tikki was lecturing her on the importance of her identity and that the Ladybug Miraculous wasn’t meant to be used for night-time hangouts.

“But that's what Chat Noir does all the time!” Marinette had argued.

But Tikki simply scoffed in reply. “Plagg has no pride as a kwami. You shouldn’t follow their example, Marinette.”

“It’ll be fine, Tikki.” Marinette tried to reassure her kwami. “I promise I won’t say anything about my identity. I’ll pretend I have no idea that he’s Chat.”

“I still don’t think this is appropriate…” Tikki mumbled. “But I know once you've set your mind to something there's no dissuading you.”

“Thank you Tikki.” Marinette smiled, giving her kwami a little snuggle. “I just know I have to do this.”

And so here she was, questioning herself as she flew towards Adrien Agreste. She wondered if now that she was transformed, Tikki had some extra influence over her, and had a hand in all this second-guessing she was going through right now. She did her best to put it out of her mind, and focus on the task at hand.

Finally the giant dome-shaped turret of the Agreste mansion came into view. She swung around to the eastern side and spotted Adrien in his room through his huge window. He was sitting at his piano, staring dazedly into space. Marinette was sure she knew what he was thinking about, since she had struggled to stop thinking about it herself.

Then Plagg appeared, and the two began to argue. Man, Marinette wondered. Do those two ever see eye to eye?

Finally Plagg buzzed away into one of Adrien’s many cupboards, and the tired-looking blonde wandered over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

This is it, Marinette thought determinedly. It’s now or never.

She swung down and landed gracefully on his windowsill. Adrien didn’t move. She mustered up her courage and lifted her fist to knock on the glass.

When Adrien could only stare at her in surprise, she waved nervously.

Finally the blonde teen collected himself and dashed over to his window to open it and let Ladybug inside.

“Hey there Adrien.” She said simply, a nervous blush already dusting her face. She tried her best to stay cool.

“Ladybug! What are you doing here?” Adrien asked, still astounded.

“Well,” Marinette paused. She felt those pesky questioning thoughts resurfacing again. She tried her best to collect herself. “I came here to see you.” She explained.

“Me?” Adrien asked. His face quickly turned into a look of panic. Marinette guessed he was probably assuming that Ladybug had found out about his identity reveal somehow. She had to think of a way to reassure him without confirming that.

“I know you probably don’t know me that well. We’ve only ever met when I’ve had to rescue you from an Akuma.” She added. Adrien seemed to calm down and refocus. “U-uh yea!” He stuttered. It was crazy to hear Adrien Agreste stuttering. “I don’t know you that well. But I’ve been watching you forever. I-I mean! Not like, watching you in a creepy way. I just like, see you fighting crime and stuff.”

Marinette laughed a little. He was obviously nervous as hell, understandably. She wondered if this is how she looked when she always stuttered in front of Adrien.

“The thing is, I'm a huge fan of yours, and well, I've always wanted to get to know you better!" Ladybug explained, getting Adrien’s attention.

“R-really?” Adrien asked, gobsmacked.

“Yea. I know I really shouldn't be doing this, but…" She felt her face starting to burn. She stared at the ground for a second before continuing. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

Adrien stayed silent. This was eerily familiar somehow.

"The hero of Paris wants to hang out with me?" His question seemed to be directed more at himself than at Ladybug. She saw his face beginning to go red. Ladybug giggled again at this cute side of him.

"If that's okay?" She asked with the prettiest smile she could manage.

Adrien sighed. "I don't know how long we'd last before Nathalie or Gorilla come in here wondering who I'm talking to...I can't imagine they'd take kindly to a stranger with a mask on in my room." There was a hint of playfulness in his voice, as if he was trying to mask his exhaustion from being constantly watched.

Ladybug looked disappointed for a second, but then she seemed to get an idea.

"How about a tour around Paris instead? It'll be a Ladybug exclusive." She suggested, gesturing towards his window.

"U-uh...Leave the house this late? I dunno…" Adrien began, his face nervous and downcast. "My father would never allow-"

Suddenly Ladybug cut him off by grabbing his hand enthusiastically. "C'mon Agreste! No-one will even know you've gone, I promise!" She knew the sights of Paris were nothing new for Chat Noir. But hopefully this would help to reassure Adrien that Ladybug hadn't found out about his identity reveal.

Adrien blushed hard at the feeling of Ladybug's hand holding his. He saw the wonder in her eyes and his desire to rebel was flaring.

"You've talked me into it." He said with a big grin.

"Alright. You'd better hold on tight." Ladybug said. Adrien could only stare at her quizzically, when suddenly she dragged him over to the window by his hand, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight against her frame. Before he even had time to gasp he was quite literally swept off his feet.

He had closed his eyes at some point in the take-off. When he opened them again the Agreste mansion was shrinking into the distance as the sky grew around them like a veil of stars. When he looked up his Lady filled his view. Her eyes big and bright and blue, her hair shining like the night sky, her excited smile calling him up from the depths.

He was so madly in love with this girl.

Together the pair caught all the famous sights of Paris from the best seat in the house-- the sky. They traversed the Seine, climbed to the top of the Eiffel Tower, shared a scoop of Andre's famous ice-cream and swung around the Arc de Triomphe.

Adrien was sure he'd died and gone to heaven. He couldn't tell if Paris was always this stunningly beautiful or if he was just entranced by Ladybug.

She came to a stop on the roof of Notre Dame. The iconic bell tower loomed over them.

Adrien watched as the spotted superhero strolled over to the edge and looked down, her face illuminated by the glow of the streets.

"This is my favourite spot." She said with a lonely smile.

Adrien followed her and leaned over the stone railing. He could tell she was somehow feeling down about something. He tried his best to lighten the mood with small talk.

"I'm more partial to the Eiffel Tower myself." He said with a grin.

Marinette glanced at him from the corner of her eye. He was smiling cockily down at the streets below. She laughed a little to herself. He doesn't realise he's acting like Chat right now.

"You're like a cat. They love high places too." She teased, waiting excitedly for his reaction.

At first he smiled along with her, then he finally realised he was Adrien right now, not Chat.

"I-I just mean the view from there in unbeatable! Yea that's it." He said, getting all flustered.

Ladybug laughed in response. "I'm just teasing Agreste." She turned to him, a look of adoration in her eyes. But that same loneliness that Adrien had spotted earlier seemed to swirl though her thoughts like sea foam mixing with the waves on the shore. He couldn't keep his questions to himself.

"Why do I get the feeling you came to my house tonight for more than just a hangout session?" He asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Ladybug's eyes widened, as if she didn't realise she would have to face her fears so soon.

"W-well…" she hesitated. She couldn't understand why it was so damn hard to talk to this boy. She had already confessed to him once in the last few days.

But I was rejected...She thought to herself.

Even though she knew the girl Adrien had rejected her for was in fact herself, and even though she knew he'd developed feelings for Marinette as well, she couldn't let go of her fear. It seemed to engulf her entire consciousness and hang off of her like a ball and chain. Her muscles froze up and her face burned red.

Then she felt a warm hand envelop her's and looked up.

Adrien was smiling at her with that gorgeous sunshine smile he pulled off so magnificently.

"You can tell me anything, Ladybug." He said. It made her feel weak, and yet strong.

"Okay." She started, still unsure. “Here it is. I’ve had the biggest crush on you since, like, forever.” Ladybug said, rather quickly. She glanced up at Adrien to get his reaction.

He seemed to be taking a moment to process. "...Huh?" He asked goofily.

"I know it's sudden...But I've wanted to tell you for so long." Ladybug tried to explain.

"You're...in love with...me?" Adrien's eyes had grown wide, and he was red as a beetroot.

Marinette was about to apologise for being so forward, when suddenly Adrien burst into laughter.

“H-huh? What's so funny?” Ladybug asked, a little embarrassed. Of all the reactions, she wasn't expecting this.

“I’m sorry!” Adrien sighed, in between laughs. “I just can’t believe the irony!”

Marinette knew exactly what he was talking about, but she tried her best to act like she didn’t.

Finally Adrien collected himself. “Thankyou Ladybug.” He smiled. Ladybug was staring at the ground shyly, kind of shocked by his laughter. Adrien seemed to notice this, because he immediately stopped smiling and gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking him directly in the eyes. “I’ve always loved you too.”

Ladybug’s eyes filled with love and happiness at his words. She'd already heard them from him a few times now, but it was like she was hearing them for the first time all over again.

But just as quickly as her happiness appeared, it was replaced by sadness again.

Adrien frowned. “There's more?” He asked. He was surprisingly perceptive.

Ladybug’s eyes closed. “Yeah...There’s something else.” She started, bowing her head once more. “I would honestly love nothing more than to be with you, Adrien. But, we can’t. As long as Hawk Moth is around and Paris needs protecting, we can never be together. I’m so sorry...I hope you understand.”

“I understand.” He replied, his voice dropping in tone. “You’ve got the entire city resting on your shoulders. It’s a huge responsibility. I’d never hold this against you.”

Ladybug showed in that moment the actual effects of such a burden. She looked tired and weary, almost as if she wished to be free of it. But almost immediately she seemed to pick herself up. She looked up at Adrien with determination.

“There’s no rest for a superhero.” She said with a smile. Adrien returned it with an understanding beam. His toothy grin was so Chat-Noir-esque she almost giggled in response.

“Anyway, I’m sorry to have stolen you away like this. It just...Didn’t feel right to leave things the way they were. I wanted you to know the truth.” She explained.

“Oh, n-no! I’m glad you came.” Adrien replied, returning to his nervous stuttering that was so cute Marinette felt weak at the knees.

She took one last look over the city. Her precious home and her greatest burden. Adrien followed her gaze, and sighed. He too, was allowing himself a rare moment of imaging how things would work if he wasn't a superhero.

"I should get you home before your guards find out you're gone." Ladybug suggested with a chuckle. Adrien agreed, and slipped into Ladybugs arms happily, as if he was just waiting for the opportunity.  
Marinette blushed, but held him tightly before taking off once more.

In what seemed like no time at all they had arrived back at the mansion, and Adrien was disappointed. Ladybug thought it was time to leave before anything bad happened. She said a quick goodbye, and turned towards his open window.

“Ah, wait!” Adrien called, reaching out and grabbing her hand before she could leave.

Ladybug looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"I just want you to know…" Adrien began. "I know nothing can come of this, but...I'll always love you. Even if Hawkmoth is never defeated. Even if I find another girl who steals my heart...there'll always be a place for you."

Marinette's eyes were as wide as the deepest ocean. Could this boy get any more perfect? He'd just been told that despite his feelings being returned, they can never act on it. And yet he's so supportive and cheerful, and has the strength to continue to love her instead of becoming bitter. Also...did he just say that Marinette had stolen his heart?

Her arms began to move on their own as she reached up placed a gentle hand on Adrien's cheek, before closing in for a kiss. She closed her eyes, unable to focus on anything but the pain she was feeling.

Adrien tried to gasp in surprise but it came out as a pathetic-sounding whimper. He blushed hard, struggling to believe that the girl he's been crushing on for so long was kissing him of her own volition.

Finally Ladybug broke away, leaving Adrien stunned and unsatisfied.

"I-I'm sorry…" She stuttered. "I had to try it, at least once."

"That's a bittersweet goodbye." Adrien said with a sad smile.

"I know." Ladybug replied. "But it's not forever, trust me."

"Always."

With that, she sped to the window and disappeared into the shadows beyond.

Adrien could only stare into the darkness after her, until all that he could see was his own reflection in the glass. His eyes were still stunned and his cheeks still dusted with pink. His room was hauntingly empty. He was alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪ I can show you the world~ ♪  
> ♪ Shining, shimmering, splendid! ♪


End file.
